bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Devilish Research! Szayelaporro's Plan
|image = |kanji =悪魔の研究！ザエルアポロの企み |romaji = Akuma no kenkyū! Zaeruaporo no takurami |episodenumber = 153 |chapters = Chapter 254 (from page 10), Chapter 255, Chapter 256 (to page 4) and Chapter 262 (pages 15-19) |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = Ichigo Strikes Back! This is my Bankai |nextepisode = Rukia and Kaien, the Sorrowful Reunion |japair = December 19, 2007 |engair = October 3, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Tane wo Maku Hibi }} The Devilish Research! Szayelaporro's Plan is the one-hundred-fifty-third episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and the others continue going on through Las Noches. Summary Ichigo cuts down Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio for a second time, breaking part of the Arrancar's Zanpakutō in the process. Ichigo then continues to run through Las Noches. A group of people called the Exequias suddenly appear in front of Dordoni and the Privaron Espada greets them. The leader of the Exequias, Rudbornn, informs Dordoni that they have orders to subdue the injured invader and he warns Dordoni that he has no way of stopping them. The Exequias then simultaneously unsheathe their Zanpakutō's and Dordoni prepares to fight them. Dordoni thinks to himself that he was glad Ichigo made it in time and that if he hadn't countered his final attack, he would still be here right now. Dordoni then thanks Ichigo for using his full strength against him, despite the fact that he didn't need to. Dordoni then charges towards the Exequias, but he is easily defeated and killed by them, with his last thoughts being on Ichigo, hoping that he isn't so kind to his enemies in the future or it will be the death of him. In a different location of Las Noches, Yasutora Sado is shown to be struggling against an Arrancar named Gantenbainne Mosqueda. In another location, Uryū Ishida is shown to be struggling as well against the Arrancar Cirucci Sanderwicci. In Sōsuke Aizen's throne room, an Arrancar informs Aizen that Dordoni has been killed by the invaders and Aizen remarks that it was much harder for Ichigo to beat him than he thought it would be. Aizen then points out that there was one thing he failed to report, and he asks who ordered the Exequias to kill Dordoni. Aizen begins to emit an immense Reiatsu, scaring the Arrancar and causing him to be unable to speak and Aizen asks him if the question was too difficult for him. Szayelaporro Granz suddenly enters the room and he informs Aizen that he was the one who gave the order. Aizen stops emitting his immense Reiatsu, causing the Arrancar to faint and Szayelaporro gets on his knees and apologizes to Aizen for what he did. He explains that he wanted to make sure Dordoni was killed, but continues to apologize to Aizen for acting out of turn and he allows Aizen to give him any punishment he deserves. Aizen tells him that he doesn't mind, explaining that it's all right, as long as he had good reason, and Szayelaporro thanks him for being so kind and he begins to leave the room. However, before he can leave, Aizen tells him that he wishes his reports were more accurate and he asks Szayelaporro if the Reiatsu recordings that he took of the invader from Dordoni will really help with his research. Szayelaporro tells him that it will and Aizen dismisses the Arrancar. After Szayelaporro leaves, Gin Ichimaru tells Aizen that he seems to be having a lot of fun, despite the fact that one of his subordinates got killed and the reason for this seems to be because the invaders are getting closer and closer to them. Aizen tells Gin that he feels something that's akin to that emotion and he asks Gin if that's odd, but Gin tells him that it isn't since he feels exactly the same way. At Uryū's location, Cirucci launches her yoyo-like Zanpakutō at her opponent, forcing the Quincy to take cover behind the many columns in the room. She then begins to taunt Uryū. In a different location, Dondochakka Birstanne carries Lieutenant Renji Abarai through the hallways of Las Noches and he eventually slams the Shinigami into the ground. As Dondochakka wonders what he's doing, Renji tells him that he got all hyped up from feeling Nel Tu's Reiatsu and he ended up carrying him for no reason. Renji angrily tells Dondochakka to get up, explaining that they're going to look for Nel, but Dondochakka realizes that Pesche Guatiche is missing. Renji explains to Dondochakka that Pesche wasn't with them in the first place, but this simply confuses the Arrancar more and causes him to think that the Pesche he knew was an illusion his entire life. Back at Uryū's location, Cirucci continues to mock the Quincy, but as she does this, her opponent manages to launch a single arrow at her, but she blocks it by swiftly retracting her weapon. Seemingly offended, she asks Uryū not to attack while she's talking and wonders if all Human boys are like him. She hurls her weapon again, destroying the pillar Uryū was hiding behind. When Uryū gets away she orders him to stop running while poking fun at his Quincy outfit. However, Uryū, while still avoiding her attacks, replies that she has no right to speak. Uryū then fires off another arrow at his opponent and sends Cirucci back a bit. Uryū goes behind another pillar and thinks to himself that in order to win, he'll have to keep attacking and hope for a chance to land a direct hit. Uryū sends another Quincy arrow towards his opponent and Cirucci swings her Zanpakutō towards the arrow. However, the arrow moves on its own and dodges the Zanpakutō, allowing it to go straight for Cirucci, but the Arrancar is able to dodge the attack, causing only the pillar she was standing on to be destroyed in the process. Uryū notes that Cirucci swings her Zanpakutō in a straight line, meaning that he should attack from directions she wouldn't expect. Uryū then fires off an arrow in a random direction, giving away his location and Cirucci swings her Zanpakutō at the Quincy again. However, as she does this an arrow appears from above Cirucci and goes straight towards the Arrancar. Cirucci is barely able to dodge the attack and Uryū thinks to himself that all he has to do now is control the arrows with his Reiatsu. Uryū begins firing off several arrows in random directions, but she is able to dodge all of his attacks and Uryū hides behind another pillar. Uryū suddenly has three arrows go towards Cirucci in different directions, but she gets rid of them all with her Zanpakutō, revealing that her Zanpakutō does indeed turn on its own. Cirucci informs Uryū that she tricked him so he would break all of the pillars, leaving him no place to hide and she remarks that there were too many for her to break on her own. Cirucci then swings her Zanpakutō at Uryū and he begins to run away from it. Cirucci eventually gets an attack that comes close to hitting Uryū and he tries to block it by using his bow and an unfired arrow like a shield, but fails and gets sliced by the spinning blade, which pushes him towards the entrance to the room. As this happens, Pesche is shown in the front entrance, watching the battle. In a different location, Rukia Kuchiki runs up a flight of stairs and remarks that Sado and Uryū's Reiatsu have been fluctuating for a while now, but decides not to worry about them and to focus on saving Orihime Inoue. The stairs eventually lead her to a long suspension bridge connected to a large, oddly-structured tower. As Rukia questions why she is outside when she is inside, a strange figure immediately appears behind her, asking if "she would care for him to explain it to her." As Rukia whips around to face him, the figure appears behind her yet again and enters the tower while beckoning her to follow. Rukia carefully approaches the door and enters the pitch-black building. As she does, the doors close shut behind her and the figure can be heard somewhere in the darkness, breathing a sigh of relief and explaining that he can't stand the sunlight. The figure then removes his mask and introduces himself as the Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie. However, contradictory to his name, his face is that of Kaien Shiba, Rukia's deceased mentor. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book In the Seireitei, Tōshirō Hitsugaya is shocked to hear that the Eighth Division will not be helping [[Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion|guard the transportation of the Ōin]], prompting Jūshirō Ukitake to explain that they had a huge party last night to celebrate being assigned a first-class mission and all got extremely drunk, prompting Hitsugaya to note they had a little too much fun. Stating that it will just be their two divisions doing this, a coughing Ukitake suddenly collapses and is carried off on a stretcher by Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki as he apologizes for not being in good condition that day. Standing with Rangiku Matsumoto as the wind blows, Hitsugaya observes that they are the only ones left. Characters in Order of Appearance #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio #Ichigo Kurosaki #Nel Tu #Rudbornn Chelute #Yasutora Sado #Gantenbainne Mosqueda #Uryū Ishida #Cirucci Sanderwicci #Sōsuke Aizen #Gin Ichimaru #Szayelaporro Granz #Dondochakka Birstanne #Renji Abarai #Pesche Guatiche (eye only) #Rukia Kuchiki #Aaroniero Arruruerie Fights *Yasutora Sado vs. Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Uryū Ishida vs. Cirucci Sanderwicci Powers and Techniques Used Quincy techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes